Pups in Netherlands part 1
Kai Jay Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Timothy Gator Darwin Ken Chase: Pups in Netherlands It starts on a boat Marshall: I'm super excited for this trip Kai: Yeah me to! Rocky: where are we going again Ryder: the Netherlands Pups: ooooo Jay: it's a cool place They're in the middle of the ocean Chase: Will this thing go faster Rocky: stop rushing it Rocky looks out in the ocean Rocky: water!! AHHHHH Jay: and you call me a cry baby Kai rolls his eyes They arrive at the Netherlands All: awww sweet! They walk around Rubble: I dig this place Ryder sees a hotel Ryder: let's stay here They walk in Lady: May I help you Ryder: yes I'd like to take a room Lady: alright follow me They go to the 20th floor Marshall: this is kinda high up They walk in the room Pups: woah Lady: the best room we got Chase: PUP PUP BOOGIE! Skye: sweet Lloyd: a flat screen! Jay: this is epic! Lady: enjoy! She walks out Zuma: now what Ryder: we play video games Kai: COD!! Rubble: oh my Zuma: HOT TUB!! Zuma jumps in the hot tub Skye and Chase play pup pup boogie Lloyd Jay and Marshall play COD Kai and rubble watch tv Rocky sits Ryder: I'll get some food Ryder walks out Rocky: uhhh guys Jay: what Rocky Rocky: why hasn't Ryder came back It's been 2 hours Chase: not sure Jay: we should find him They go to the bottom and walk outside Chase: RYDER!!! No answer Kai: shut up its night Chase: oops sorry Jay: we need to find him They walk off Chase: walks over a sewer panel and falls Chase: AHHH! Chase falls Chase wakes up Chase: huh? Timothy: you ok? Gator: you took a big fall Chase: really Ken: Yeah Chase looked around He saw 3 pups Ken was small Gator had a fedora on Timothy had shades on Chase: where am I Timothy opens a curtain Gator: the fcc Chase: fcc? Ken: the farfaqaur China company Chase: oh my Chase saw another pup Chase: who's that Gator: that's Darwin Darwin walks closer Darwin: hi there Chase: hello Darwin was unusual he had 6 paws Chase: why do you have 6 paws Darwin: not sure Chase: I came from the Netherlands but live in adventure bay They looked at him funny Gator: you can't leave here Timothy: Yeah Chase *gulps* Chase: I'm scared Gator: don't worry Just then the rocks crumbled and Timothy fell Chase: TIMOTHY!!! Timothy: Help!!! Gator runs down and catches him Chase: oh goody Meanwhile Rocky: Ryder! They stop Kai: Chase? Skye: where's Chase Jay: oh no now 2 people missing They run around All: CHASE!!!! RYDER!!!! Meanwhile Timothy: so where's this adventure bay Chase: a place I live at Gator: very descriptive Chase looks around He sees big mountains and bull dozers Chase: ugh I'll never get home Gator walks over Gator: you're smarter than you think Chase: really (making a weird face) Gator nods The ground shakes Gator: watch out Chase!! A boulder falls down Gator gets hit Chase: GATOR They all grab gator They put him by rocks to lay down Gator: h.....u...h.... Timothy: are you ok Gator: that's not all our worries At the others Rocky: we need to find Chase before he gets hurt Kai: earthquake Jay: LOOKOUT! End of part 1